


Jingling Bells

by reallygrossstuff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ABDL, Hypnotism, Mental Regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: Rose is used to getting strange Christmas gifts from her mother, but this one has some... interesting results.





	Jingling Bells

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Christmas-themedrequest on my Tumblr account, [reallygrossstuff](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/). If you want to send one, feel free!

Rose was more than used to getting unwanted and unsatisfactory gifts, especially during the holiday season, but this was the worst one yet.

Lifting the present out of its box, she examined the large plastic rattle she’d just been given. The handle was sized perfectly for her hand, and the bulb itself was around the size of her closed fist. The entire thing was striped with her favourite shade of purple, paired with the bright pink preferred by her mother, Roxanne.

The gift wasn’t unique in its badness – she’d definitely received worse gifts before, ones that she’d actively despised or resented. Rather, what was unique about it was the amount of thought her mother had clearly put into a gift she couldn’t possibly think Rose wanted. Still, with the gift-giver herself sitting right across from her, it wouldn’t do to express just how much she disliked it.

“What a… thoughtful gift.” Her smile was flat but not strained as she weighed the rattle in her hand, setting the box aside.

“Oh, I knew you’d love it, sweetie.” Her mother’s smile was much more sincere, and she leaned forward in her seat. “And you haven’t even given it a shake yet, go on.”

It was the last thing she wanted to do at that moment, but she saw no harm in humouring her mother’s wish. Shaking the rattle gently, she was surprised to hear the sound of small bells chiming inside. It was a clear, high noise, and before it even stopped ringing she was shaking it again.

The sound of the bells rang through her head, and even when her mother gently guided her to start opening other presents, she kept a firm grip on the rattle, shaking it occasionally to hear the bells again.

The next gift she opened was more practical – a pair of fuzzy purple mittens with matching slippers. They were surprisingly good for being a gift from her mother, though she still considered the rattle a much better gift. Still, Rose was willing to put it down long enough to put them on, guided along by Roxanne until her hands and feet were safely tucked away.

“They look very good on you, dear.” She smiled pleasantly, handing Rose back her rattle. It was taken quickly, and she couldn’t resist once again listening to the bells. They were just so calming, and even hearing one of them chime seemed to clear her mind somewhat.

The next few gifts were smaller, toys and trinkets that Rose would have scoffed at previously. Now, though, she fixated on each of them in turn, marvelling over them and offering sincere thanks for each.

When Rose seemed relaxed enough, her enthusiasm no longer restrained by her performative maturity, Roxanne reached behind the couch for the one gift she’d hidden away. The box was large enough that instead of handing it over to her daughter, she set in on the floor between them, taking care of the wrapping paper so Rose wouldn’t have to take her mittens off.

What was inside the box wouldn’t have excited Rose so much – or indeed at all – before she’d started jingling the rattle. While the short dress she took out first was close to something she’d wear, only with more frill and ribbon, the snap-crotch onesie beneath it was completely at odds with anything else in her closet. It wasn’t an outlier, either – everything else in the box was much more infantile, ranging from shortalls and childish shirts to frilly dresses and stockings. The most damning thing in the box, however, was the pack of adult diapers that sat at the bottom, which Rose barely glanced at before fawning over the new outfits.

“Do you like your presents, Rosie?” Roxanne stood and moved to Rose’s side, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Rose’s answer was a distracted ‘mm-hmm’ as she settled on one of the dresses, holding it against herself to try and gauge how she’d look in it. “Can I put it on? Please?”

“If you like it so much, of course!” Her smile widened, displaying nothing but affection and warmth to her daughter. “But let’s get you padded up first, okay? No accidents on Christmas.”

The statement only brought a slight flush to the younger girl’s cheeks, and there was no hesitation as she accepted her mother’s hand to lift her up. To her, none of this was out of place, and Roxanne was simply being a considerate mother as she led her into the bathroom, where a changing table was now present for the youngest Lalonde to climb onto, still clutching her prized gift.

“You know, Rose…” Her mother began to talk as she got out what she needed, producing powder and wipes from a drawer in the table. “You haven’t thanked your mommy for your presents yet.”

Her blush brightened, but the comment wasn’t met with any of the indignance one would’ve expected from Rose. Instead she ducked her head slightly as her clothes were removed, saying a quiet ‘thanks, mommy’.

Roxanne’s smile only widened at hearing that, and her heart swelled. Rose might have loved her gifts, but she’d given something even better to her mother – a beautiful baby girl to spoil and coddle.


End file.
